


Reset?

by Rowdy-Rose (Kitkat_rian)



Series: Wonderful Lives [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/F, F/M, Frisk and reader/oc are siblings, I'm definitely going to hell for this, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, So much angst, Time Shenanigans, Undertale Pacifist Route, basically an undertale playthrough, come sin with me, dear gods what have i done, help me i'm dying, kind of, mobius double reach-around levels of shit happening in here, oc is pre-op trans, oc is trans, part of a series, prologue is literally just angst, sans is literally screaming probably, undertale playthrough, you guys will thank me later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat_rian/pseuds/Rowdy-Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sinful thought I had while writing my usual drabbles, that will probably get a little out of hand.</p><p>When your adopted younger sibling can reset time, nothing is set in stone. Apparently, not even your own death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: It Wasn't Supposed To Be This Way

_You’re a canary, I’m a coal mine_  
_Cause sorrow is just all the rage_  
_Take one for the team, you all know what I mean._  
_And I’m so sorry, but not really._  
_Tell the boys where to find my body._  
-  
_The truth hurts worse_  
_Than anything I could bring myself to do to you._  
-Fall Out Boy, “I’ve Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers”

 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

The sirens, only a few hundred yards away, sounded so distant to him as he stared down at his...

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

_Rian..._

Rian, now 20 years old, had been driving home alone that night. Usually someone would be with him, usually _Sans_ would have been in the car with him. But Tori had insisted that Frisk go to bed at a reasonable hour, so he had stayed to make sure the kid went to bed...

But now both he and Frisk stood here, staring down at Rian’s body. There was more blood than Sans cared to comprehend. Frisk shouldn’t have been there but they had begged to come when Sans had felt the urgent tug...

Rian still held the Void Glass tightly in his bloody hand. _Gods, it was not supposed to be this way..._

Rian coughed weakly, suddenly, and Sans was on the ground beside him in an instant. “ssssh... i’m here kiddo. everything will be okay. everything will be okay...”

Nothing would ever be okay for Sans again.

Sans sobbed softly.

But, behind him, Frisk was suddenly filled with more determination than they had felt in a long time. Sans was about to lose his lover, but Frisk was about to lose a _brother_.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way...

The realization hit Sans like a tidal wave and he spun around. “Frisk, _no_. Don’t. You. **D A R E**.”

Frisk raised a hand, face like stone, shoulders squared. As serious as a thirteen year old could ever look. _You’ll thank me later, Uncle Sans._

To Frisk, this was simple. They and Rian had had several long talks about what took place when Frisk had fallen down into The Underground. They’d even taken several hikes to see the hole, and to visit Flowey. The day Frisk fell, was the day after Rian’s dad had died in the Northern Ebott Hospital ICU, right next to the base of the mountain. All Rian had to do was remember just enough...

_It would not be this way._

Sans’ pained scream died before it could even leave his throat as he woke up in his bed in Snowdin, pictures and memories floating around his head like dreams.


	2. Wait for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of our adventure is about to begin! Mild content warning for the beginning where Rian briefly dreams/ remembers the accident. It isn't heavy at all, but better safe than sorry.

_(A/N: Wow. Dat prologue, am I right? 0-100 in .5 seconds. This will hopefully not only be longer, but also... well, a little less ‘JFC RIAN WHY’. You don’t NEED to read any of my Future Bonefriend drabbles to get this, but they will lend a little bit of context to things like the Void Glass, as well as some of the inter-personal stuff between the characters. Also take note that Frisk just did a reset from a 5 year long streak. De-ja-vu out the nose, since the characters will have more substance to their memories of Frisk and Rian now. Rian, or... well you’re about to find out! HAPPY READING!)_

_Loving can hurt_  
 _Loving can hurt sometimes._  
 _But it’s the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes._  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_  
-  
 _So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
 _holding me closer til our eyes meet,_  
 _You won’t ever be alone, wait for me to come home._  
Ed Sheeran, “Photograph”  
\---

They had heard someone yell their name, along with several long, obnoxious honks. And insults, _oh the insults_. As always, they had ignored it. It was only bad luck that some racist asshole had recognized them on the way home.

It was only bad luck that the racist asshole had rammed his full size truck into the 20 year old’s little Buick Skylark in such a way that it rolled down a hill and onto another street, directly into traffic. It was only bad luck that they didn’t stand a snowball’s chance in hell of even making it to a hospital...

But it was good luck that they had the Void Glass bracelet on them. It was good luck that Sans had come to say good bye...

“Frisk, _no_. Don’t. You. **D A R E**.” Came Sans’ broken, angered pleading.

What could Frisk... oh. _OH_.

Suddenly they felt ripped apart, or spread too thin, and then... then...

)O(

Rachel Shepard woke up with a start, gasping for air as she reached to undo the hooks and velcroe at her sides. She had fallen asleep sitting up and with her chest binder on, which her lungs obviously did not approve of. She was still getting used to wearing it. No matter how much better it made her feel psychologically that she was able to pass as a boy, now, she still had a long way to go until...

Wait.

Memories of surgery flashed. Memories of being Rian. Memories of an odd family. Of...

Something fell from Rachel’s wrist. She bent carefully, picking it up. It was a simple chain bracelet, adorned with... glass, or maybe crystal? a smoky, jagged ornament with a blue tint that seemed to flash angrily, and covered in red specs...

Red like blood. Red like her... HIS blood.

Rachel’s head pounded as more memory flooded in. They were in a hospital. For themselves? No, this was a hallway. For...

“Oh dad...” Rachel sobbed quietly. How could they have forgotten?

What was going on?

The jagged ornament bit into their palm. A gift. It was a gift from Sans. But how...

_Frisk._

“Frisk I could kiss you...” Rachel murmured, suddenly realizing what had happened. She- he, he had to force himself to remember that he had actually been Rian for years now, Rian was a reality, no longer a dream- he had gotten into a bad car crash and Frisk... Frisk must have reset the timeline to...

Rian’s dad had died last night, and Frisk must have fallen into The Underground. Frisk must have done a full, no-holds-barred, complete reset.

Rian’s dad was dead. Mr. Vogh had already agreed to take care of Stella. Rian had already talked with life insurance representatives about funerals and cremations... there was nothing left for him here now. Nothing would change until next week, when the nuns at the convent would agree to take him in... His family was trapped underground, right now, waiting for an 8 year old to free them... and now, a 15 year old would come to help too. 

Rian stumbled over to his backpack, grabbing everything that he owned, and then quickly made his way out of the hospital, as calm as he could make himself be. He had plenty of water, and the hike up to the hole would only take 4 hours, tops. All he had to do was survive the drop and hope that Frisk was still with Tori. Would Frisk even know he would remember? Would they know that he was on his way?

He trotted down the sidewalk and around the building, making a beeline for the trail that would lead him by the hole. If nothing else, Asriel- Flowey- would remember. If nothing else, Asriel would be able to point him in the right direction... Asriel would be able to tell Rian how he remembered so much, when he knew Sans could only ever remember fractions.

)O(

A little under 4 hours and a few quick breaks later, Rian stood at the mouth of a hole-like cave. His body wasn’t as fit or tone as it would be in a few years, after surgery and a lot of time doing Parkour Gymnastics, but he remembered how to execute a long fall. He took off his backpack- wouldn’t want to do something so stupid as break or dislocate an arm with it- and leaned forward. He angled himself as he slowly tipped and, at the best spot, pushed himself down and forward, away from the walls of the cave and any injury they might present.

“Wait for me, Frisk. I’m coming home too.”

And then he fell. And fell. And... slowed? for a split second, he had the feeling of hitting something squishy- the barrier, it MUST be the barrier- and seconds later he was on a bed of golden flowers. The impact hurt, but not as much as it should have...

“Rian, you IDIOT!”

Giddily, the teen looked around, filled with relief at the sight of the angsty little flower boy. “Asriel! You DO remember!”

The flower scoffed, every bit as gruff as he usually was with everyone but Frisk. “Of course I remember. Didn’t I tell you I remember everything? What are you even DOING here?”

Rian smiled. “Asriel, I think you already know. Did Frisk not tell you why they reset?”

The flower looked a little bit meeker. “They... didn’t quite get the chance. M... Toriel came right on schedule and shooed me away. Frisk isn’t supposed to stray too much from the script...” Asriel glared. “But if YOU’RE here, that’ll be unavoidable.” As if suddenly realizing something, he looked Rian over. “You look weird.”

Rian blushed, all too aware of his longer hair, and the fact that he had a girl’s chest. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later... Can you take me to Frisk and Tori? And explain why I remembered you guys even exist?”

“Oh fine then. Grab your stupid bag and come on...” Asriel sighed. “Having been around Frisk and the smiley trash bag so much, you should have had flashes. Like de-ja-vu. But if you remembered enough to actually make it here, not to mention remember my real name... You must have some kind of a trigger. A word or object that’s important or powerful enough that it keeps your memories stable. Otherwise, your future self would have gotten ERASEd. Overwritten by the new file.”

Rian thought hard, then nearly smacked himself. DUH! “You mean like this?” He said, holding the bracelet on his wrist out to the flower.

Asriel inspected it, eyes flashing. “Where on earth did you get this? It isn’t even FROM earth.”

“Sans gave it to me years ago... or he will give it to me? This is confusing. I call it Void Glass. Do you know what it is?”

Asriel shifted uncomfortably as he led Rian through the first puzzle. “I... I can’t tell. I sort of recognize it, but I can’t remember where from. But it’s full of all kinds of magic. If you managed to hold onto it- or rather, if it held onto you- tight enough that it followed you back 5 years down your timeline... make sure you don’t let go of it. Don’t let ANYONE take it. Especially not me.”

Rian smiled kindly. Asriel was rough, but he was harder on himself lately than anyone else. Whatever had happened between him and Frisk all those years ago, it must have changed him. “Asriel... things’ll be fine. I trust you. and you’re welcome to stick around with me. I know Frisk will love having you along.”

“I... I’ll think about it. You better get those rocks moved. I’m not doing ALL the work for you. Tell me what happened to make you guys do such a huge reset.”

“Sure thing.”

)O(

Sans was _livid_. Relieved, but definitely very much livid. Whenever he was sure he was alone, he angrily lashed out with his magic to let off steam. How _dare_ Frisk do that? Time wasn’t something they could just play with on a whim! Even... even for Rian...

Sans couldn’t remember everything, but those final moments, the heartache, the blood... it was still very vivid in his mind. He couldn’t remember everything, but he _felt_ his memories with Rian. A glowing beacon in the future of his timeline. A timeline that easily could stop existing, if he wasn’t completely careful now.

“damn it all...” he whispered, resting his forehead against a tree. There was nothing he could do now. Nothing but wait for Frisk to waltz out of that damn door like they owned the place. He could never bring himself to actually hurt the kid. They did what they thought was right. But he let himself entertain the thought of ripping them a new asshole all the same as he zipped through the void once more to make sure Chara was still down for the count. He didn’t know what he’d do if they went through all this just for him to repeat THAT bit of business.

)O(

Asriel was deep in thought, or at least that’s what Rian had assumed. He’d been quiet for a while now, but stayed close by, even when the teen used some of the gold he’d won by placating monsters to buy some Spider baked goods. The thought of having some was too good for Rian to pass up. Afterwards, he coughed to get Rian’s attention.

“You do realize how big of a change this will be for your life, right? That dog you’re always talking about, the people you know from school, your job... that could all be gone now. My parents would take you in, no questions asked, but... you know.”

Rian _did_ know. “Yep. But here I am. Stella will probably still be there, and since David was actually dating a monster... well, I’m sure I could get my job back. Life will be hard, but this is where my family is now. No matter how bad stuff gets, I’ll just... have to push forward.”

Asriel sighed. “Perserverance is more annoying than Determination, I swear... Fine. I’m going with you. You already wrecked your timeline enough. SOMEONE with an ounce of sanity has to keep you from being an idiot. I can trust Frisk to be mindful of the script, but you... ugh. Let’s just go.”

Rian grinned from ear to ear. “Awesome!” he said, happily following the flower through the rest of the ruins and up to Tori’s house... which appeared to be empty.

“Shit! Grab that flower pot and fill it up NOW.”

Rian grabbed it and did as he was bid, the flower quickly helping him fill it with dirt before, somehow, crawling into it. “Why are we-”

“You can run faster than me and we have to MOVE! Mom and Frisk are in the basement fighting right now! GO. RUN! We have to catch up before Frisk can get to Smilely!”

Rian picked Asriel up and ran. Sans could be scary when he was mad, or even just sad. And if he saw Frisk and had no idea about Rian being here too...

Rian almost jumped down the stares.


	3. Love and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Frisk start to happen, Frisk has a bad time, and Sans has some words.

_(A/N: If I’m being honest, this chapter did feel a little rushed as I typed but... you know what? I was excited. NO REGERTS. LET THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES HAPPEN! I hope you guys enjoy it... But hmm, I wonder how much of the foreshadowing I keep laying down is ACTUALLY foreshadowing...)_

 

_Don’t wanna live as an untold story,_  
_I’d rather go out in a blaze of glory._  
_I can’t hear you, I don’t fear you._  
_I live now cause the bad die last,_  
_Dodging bullets with your broken past,_  
_I can’t hear you, I don’t fear you now._  
_Wrapped in your regret, what a waste of blood and sweat..._  


-

_I wanna taste love and pain,_  
_wanna feel pride and shame._  
_Don’t wanna take my time_  
_Don’t wanna waste one line_  
_I wanna live better days,_  
_Never look back and say_  
_”It could have been me, could have been me.”_  
\- The Struts, “Could Have Been Me”  
\---

Rian and Asriel rounded a corner, just in time to have to dodge a fireball. Rian was about to race forward to help Frisk, but the flower pressed back against him, speaking softly. “Wait... they’re almost done.”

Taking a closer look, Rian watched as a crying Toriel fell to he knees, and Frisk- wow, they really were smaller, weren’t they?- hugged her tightly.

“Go forward now, but wait until M-Toriel notices you before you say something... And hide me in your backpack!”

Rian complied, being as quiet as possible, putting the bag back on just in time

“I’m sorry my child, but please... Oh, my!”

Rian blushed as Tori, and then Frisk, stared at him. _Oh boy..._ “H-hi ma’am... Frisk?” Exclaiming in their silent way, little Frisk practically leapt on him. “Whoa buddy, easy there. I uh... got important stuff in the backpack. Show ya later...”

“Are... are you, by any chance, related to-”

_Rian is my brother!_ Frisk signed, quickly and confidently. _And I’m so happy he found me! Don’t worry mom, I’ll be fine as long as I have my big brother with me!_

Toriel smiled warmly. “I see, my child... siblings should always be together. But please... be careful. I have a friend beyond the door but... I fear that even with his help you will not make it.”

She hurried past him and Frisk dropped to the ground, pulling Rian forward. Once they were in the next area and out of Toriel’s sight, Rian stopped. “Slow down Frisk! You got some explaining to do. And uh... we should let Asriel out of my backpack.”

Frisk stared. _Why is Asriel in your backpack?_

It took a bit of explaining, but soon, the three were all caught up with each other, and it was decided that Rian would carry the Flower. Frisk was more than happy he was coming along, they were THRILLED. Their enthusiasm made the flower blush. “C-cut it out Frisk. Or I won’t come!” Frisk immediately sobered up. “Honestly... let’s just go you two. We need to get the showdown with the smiley trash bag over as soon as possible. I don’t like the feeling it gives me, knowing he might attack us...”

“Aw, Sans wouldn’t do that, he’s so... chill.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

_Asriel is right._ Frisk said as they all pried the door open. _Uncle Sans will be really... upset. You were dead, and then I hit reset. We’ll be lucky if he doe-_

But Frisk, suddenly tinted blue, was yanked from the doorway and held several feet in the air.

It looked like they might be having a bad time.

)O( -Sans-

Sans was all nerves as he paced around his sentry station, walking back and forth between it and the door that Frisk would appear from at any time. What would he say? What would THEY say? Within the next hour, they would be walking out of that door... and boy, would he give them a talking to...

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door opening and jumped through the void and next to the trees and bushes, just out of sight of the door. He saw part of Frisk, their arms moving as if they were signing something. Who would they be... it didn’t matter. Sans didn’t care if Rian himself was with Frisk, this skeleton had WORDS.

“Frisk. I love you, you know I do. So believe me when I say that I **w i l l d r a g y o u a c r o s s t o w n l i k e a r a g d o l l i f y o u d o n ‘ t e x p l a i n y o u r s e l f.** ” Frisk frantically started pointing at the door, but Sans was far from done. “I swear by all the magic in my bones, if we don’t get this fixed and find our lives again I will... i will... i...” Sans glanced down, having seen movement out of the corner of his eye. There, peaking their head out of the doorway, eyes wide... “i...” That couldn’t be... could it? His hair was too long, body, too... well, _filled out_ but... undoubtably, those big green eyes... “...Rian?”

Robotically, slowly, he set Frisk back down, his eyes never leaving Rian’s.

“that you kiddo?” He half whispered. He felt frozen, almost like he couldn’t breathe.

They stepped out, an exasperated looking Flowey- what was IT doing here?- in a flowerpot that Rian held close. After a few, long seconds of silence, Rian broke out into a grin. “It’s me, bonefriend.”

Sans continued staring. What should he do? Should he hug them? Would Rian find that weird? The kid apparent remembered a little but... stars, now he really WAS just a kid! He had to be, what, 15? Sans felt like he was in shock.

Rian apparently realized this, looking down at Frisk. The 8 year old was bouncing up and down giddily, apparently no harm done. “Frisk, take Asriel for a sec? I.... Sans and I need a minute.”

)O( -Rian-

Frisk and Asriel started to head down the path, Frisk quickly signing while the flower murmured back. Seeing them together made Rian smile. Frisk didn’t have many friends, Rian knew, and it was good to see them so energetic about talking with someone.

“Rian...”

The teen blushed, looking over at Sans, and then walking closer. “H-hi... Sans.”

Boy this was strange.

Coughing, Rian decided to speak first. “I’m really, REALLY glad you remem-” he started, but was cut off as he was suddenly pulled into a crushing embrace.

“you’re alive.”

“Y-yeah!”

“i’m gonna throttle the brat for resetting like that but... oh stars i thought i might never see you again kid...”

Rian hugged back, smiling. “We’ll be fine. We... we’ll figure everything out. Right?”

Sans laughed, slowly letting go and holding the human at arm’s length, looking them over. “right... damn, you look... well i barely remember, but boy do you look different. are you okay? how... do you feel anxious? i think you said you used to have so many problems...”

The teen blushed. “It’s uncomfortable but... easier than I remember. I think, knowing how much better I really will feel later... it helps. Plus in a few more hours I can put my binder back on... Oh Sans, I MISSED you. I remember everything. I’m so glad I caught up to Frisk in time!”

Sans’ browbones furrowed, a sight that always had and always would confuse Rian. “you remember... everything?”

“Yep.”

“and you came anyway? you decided to choose... US, again, in spite of everything?”

Rian suddenly realized he meant all of the bullying, harassment, threats, and fights that he knew Rian had gotten into since they met, or even before they met. “Sans... Of course I choose you. All of you. I... I can’t say something like ‘it isn’t even a question’, because a part of me did hesitate when I got to the entrance... life was hard. It was even scary sometimes. but... You, all of you, you’re my family. So yes. In spite of everything... love, pain, all of it. I want all of that in my life, because that’s what life SHOULD be. You’re who I want in my life.”

Sans shook his head, chuckling. “Perseverance... always, in spite of everything. but... how did you remember? i remember quite a bit, but you seem... more enlightened than i do.”

Holding up his wrist, Rian explained. “The Void Glass. You gave me it... or will? Whatever. Anyway, Asriel and I figure that it had something to do with it. I was wearing it when I crashed, and when I woke up earlier, I somehow still had it.”

Sans smacked his forehead. “duh, of course! the void keeps a little of everything and everyone that passes through it. you wore that thing for... well i think you wore it a lot. you belong to that rock now. it wouldn’t let you escape, just because you went back in time. time is so... malleable. it twists, turns... changes. the void is eternal and steady. that chunk of it will exist with you everywhere you go now.”

Rian wasn’t sure about that. “But Sans... it’s a rock.”

“an inter-dimensional rock that exists outside of time and has its own will and magic.”

“Huh. That sounds... weird.”

Sans rolled his eye-lights. “well i’m very thankful for your little friend. now i get to spend all the time i want with you... doing pg-rated activities for the next 3 years.”

Rian blushed. “But I’m 20!”

Sans grinned, all mischief. “no, you’re 15. you’re barely even in high school.”

“Oh no.” Rian muttered, the color draining from his face. “I have to repeat high school. Again.”

Sans smiled kindly, wrapping an arm around Rian. “don’t worry. we’ll kick algebra’s butt this time around.”

He groaned. “Let’s just go boneboy. they’re way ahead by now...”

“fuck.” Sans growled, “Paps will find them... hold on. i know a shortcut.”


	4. Chapter Three: I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some fluff, angst, and plot happens. Some questions also answered. Probably.

_(A/N: I AM SO SORRY I DISAPPEARED. Been having some issues. Been trying to spread my writing among multiple projects. Things are better now and I’m going to do my best to continue writing. TRUST ME. WHEN I SAID I’D UPLOAD LESS OFTEN I DID NOT MEAN ONCE A MONTH. Anyway :’D There will be some fluff. And some angst. And some confusion. Hang on to your asses guys because I just downed a pot of coffee. We’re about to have a great time.)_

 

_And oh, I’m losing sight, I’m losing touch,_  
_All these little things, seem to matter so much._  
_That they confuse me, That I might lose me._  
_Take a moment, remind yourself to_  
_Take a moment and find yourself_  
_Take a moment and ask yourself_  
_If this is how we fall apart..._  
_But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not..._  
_-_  
_I’m here, I’m here, I’m here..._  


\- Rebecca Sugar, “Here Comes A Thought”  
\---

They suddenly emerged from the void a few feet in front of Frisk and Asriel, who were waiting for them. Once Sans nodded, they got into Frisk’s usual position behind a conveniently shaped lamp (this particular part of the story had been told to Rian multiple times) as Sans ushered the older human behind his sentry station with a wink. “watch this, kiddo.”

And of course, not a moment later, Papyrus strolled in with a huff. Rian had to try hard to keep himself from laughing too loudly as Sans kept trying to bait the poor and oblivious Papyrus. “i bet that lamp will change your life” “ya know paps, i saw something pretty interesting go behind my station a minute ago” “sure ya don’t wanna check that cool lamp over there bro”.

Poor Pappy was clueless. Granted, sometimes it was good to be suspicious of Sans and his pranks, but often that suspicion had you playing right into his phalanges.

After Papyrus’ last ‘NYEH!’ everyone came out of hiding and gathered around Sans. Even Asriel seemed pretty happy, at the moment. “alright Frisk, ya know what to do. keep Rian with you and just... try to be good kids, alright? i can’t be too buddy-buddy with ya for now.” The skeleton said cheerfully, though his as darkened as he glanced at Flowey. “but trust me... we’re gonna be **r e a l** chummy here pretty soon.”

_Don’t worry uncle Sans!_ Frisk signed, smiling meekly, _We’ll be good. Asriel promises too. He just wants to help now._

Sans’ browbone furrowed. He obviously didn’t know who Asriel/Flowey really were, but was willing to give his humans the benefit of the doubt. “alright. i’ll be around to keep an eyesocket on ya.”

And like that, he was gone. Asriel waited until he left before sticking his tongue out, but looked pretty well chastised in spite of himself. “I really hope Papyrus doesn’t scream... maybe I should hide for a while? It’ll be easier for you guys to get through everything without holding me, if nothing else. Plus I might as well get this talk with Smiley over with.”

Rian and Frisk looked at each other doubtfully. “Asriel... You sure? Sans will feel more charitable now that he knows everything will be alright but... well, you know.”

“Of course I know!”

_Be careful, okay big brother?_ Frisk signed before gently putting the pot down on its side so the flower could shuffle his way out of it.

He almost looked like he was blushing. “I’ll be fine Frisk. I have as many words for him as he does for me, and well... you know I can handle myself. Now get going! Keep the pot handy, and I’ll meet you at the long bridge, okay?”

The two humans nodded, and they all went their designated routes.

 

)O( -Sans-

 

The skeleton watched as they worked through their next course of action, mildly impressed with Flowey’s (Asriel’s? Where had he heard that name before?) resolve to get their talk done and over with. As his two humans began to trot down the path, he appeared next to the flower. “awful brave of ya.”

To his credit, the flower didn’t flinch. “I just don’t want to let you make Frisk cry if you end up not liking what I have to say. This way if I don’t show back up, they might just think I abandoned them.”

“heh. give me more credit than that. i just... want my kids to be safe, and live happy lives. i don’t remember everything, but i know you aren’t... weren’t... exactly an ally to Frisk. i wanna know what changed. the little boss always has some sort of... scheme happenin’. i just want in on the secret.”

The flower sighed, seeming to grow more limp, and remained quiet. After a few moments, Sans coughed. “so... ‘big brother’, huh?” he prompted. With that and the name ‘Asriel’, he had a bit of an idea. The problem was just how a young goat monster could turn into a flower with no soul.

“Frisk welcomed me with open arms after the fight. Like an idiot.” The flower murmured. “I don’t exactly feel emotions but... I feel less empty, now, than I had been. Having everyone inside me... hopes, dreams, fears... it changed my outlook. The weight I gave to the lives around me. I think Frisk could sense that. They spared me because they know that even without a soul, I _regret_ what happened.”

“how did ya turn into a flower, kid?”

Asriel’s eyes narrowed. “Was that a goat pun...? You know what, whatever. We all have that yellow... ugh. We have Alphys to thank that I’m alive right now.”

It clicked. “the DT experiments.”

“Yeahuh. It was a coincidence, obviously. She just... picked Dad’s favorite flowers. The ones that I died on. My dust must have been absorbed by a flower, and the Determination reacted with what was left of me.”

The two of them were quiet for a few moments as Sans thought, then sighed. “alright, fine. you get one shot. but the second i start to think you’ll hurt Rian or Frisk or Paps...”

“Yeah, yeah. **bad time** , yada, yada...” Asriel muttered, rolling his eyes. “I’m mad too, you know!”

Sans quirked a browbone. “hmm?”

Asriel huffed. “I’m... not as naive as I used to be. I know it isn’t exactly your fault that Rian kicked it and died. What could you have done? But you were about to take it out on Frisk before you saw that he was with us too! This isn’t your first rodeo, trashbag. You think they _didn’t_ feel bad about betraying us like that? You know they wouldn’t have reset if they had a choice, so just... back off.” The flower glared, a bit of his old darkness showing before he popped back into the ground.

Sans stood staring at the spot, tense, before sighing and disappearing to where he figured Paps would be by then. “damn weed...”

 

)O( -Rian-

 

It was a credit to everyone’s acting that they made it through most of the puzzles without any sort of mishap. There were a few close calls where Rian, and then Frisk, started to laugh, but the teenager was able to play it off by telling Paps some really bad jokes.

“Hey Papyrus, I’d tell you some more anatomy puns.”

“PLEASE DO NOT DO SO TALLER HUMAN.”

“ _But I **ulna** know a handful._ ”

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I AM ONLY TRYING TO CAPTURE YOU!”

Rian, despite Frisk telling them they didn’t have to, was even so curious that he managed to take a bite out of the frozen spaghetti. (he immediately regretted doing so.) 

Finally, they made their way to the long bridge, scooped up Asriel, and readied themselves for the final (underwhelming) challenge.

It went about like Frisk had described to them.

Rian’s partial familiarity gave him the opportunity to watch Sans... and how worn he looked. He had known that the conditions down here weren’t the best but... smelling the stale air, seeing the dull, ragged look of Sans’ and Pap’s bones, seeing how tired and frustrated they both were beneath the surface... it made the situation real. Too real. It hurt him to see his family look like they were so close to giving up, when usually they were all so full of life.

And as Paps deactivated the trap, a dark realization hit Rian: Now that Asriel was on their side, he wouldn’t steal all the souls in the underground. He wouldn’t break the barrier.

Someone would have to die.

 

)O( -Sans-

 

He had seen the change come over Rian’s face as Papyrus left, and Frisk started walking towards him. Flowey/Asriel, who had popped up this side of the bridge after Paps’ exit, caught the change too. “I’ll go with Frisk so you guys can talk...?”

“thanks, kiddo. hey Frisk?” Sans said, catching their attention. “you go on with Flower Power here and do your thing with Pap. i’m gonna talk to Rian... can ya handle that? good.” He said when Frisk nodded excitedly. Asriel just glared. “if he asks, tell him that you guys split up to try to avoid a fight. we’ll be at the house.” Frisk wiggled their eyebrows and Sans rolled his eyes. “cripes, kid, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Come on Frisk.” the flower grumbled. “Let’s just get this over with. I don’t like the cold, and it’s getting dark.”

Sans waved them off, Rian finally managing to sluggishly reach this side of the bridge. They looked as haunted as he felt earlier. Gently, Sans took his hand. “come on kiddo. let’s head back to my place. you look like you need to sit down...”

 

)O( -Rian-

 

He waited until Sans had teleported them into an oddly familiar bedroom before he blurted it out. “I’ll sacrifice myself!”

The skeleton flinched. “...come again?”

Rian blushed. “I... I’ll do it. For you guys. For you, Sans.”

“and why do you think you need to do that, little bonefriend?” Sans asked, kindly and calmly, holding both of Rian’s hands.

“Asriel... he’s with us now. So he won’t try to take the souls. And he won’t be all-powerful... He can’t break the barrier. I’d happily give my soul for the Underground, Sans. You know I would!”

Sans’ phalanges gently touched Rian’s cheek. “kiddo... you don’t need to worry about that. we can’t change too much, you know. the chain of events still need to take place. i’m guessing Asriel already figures he’ll have to do whatever he did last time, whether he really likes it or not.” Sans glared at the floor. “he certainly acts like he’s that high and mighty, anyway.”

“But Sans... then he’d have to hurt you all again.”

The skeleton sighed. “i can’t remember exactly what happened, so maybe i shouldn’t be saying this so lightly but... considering the fact that we all survived to make it above ground, whatever the kid did couldn’t have been too damaging...” He smiled now. “is that what you’re looking so fallen down over? you so convinced that the weight of the world is on your shoulders, that you think you have to toss yourself at King Fluffybuns?”

Rian blushed, starting to tear up. “Sans, I’m being serious right now... I can see a huge difference. You look so... _hopeless_ compared to how you looked in the future. I can’t stand the thought of you being trapped...”

Sans smiled and held Rian tightly. “i know... i know you mean every word you say. i just... kid, a few days with you, and Paps and I will be fine, you’ll see. it’ll be alright now. you have me, and i have you, and nothing in or above this world can hold us back when we put our heads together, right?”

Rian blushed and nodded.

Sans continued. “i know you’re having a really rough couple’a days, kiddo. so just... do me a favor and breathe, alright? i’m just happy you’re alive right now. i can handle anything else, as long as i know all the members of my family will be alright. and that’s what you are Rian, my family.”

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“no, kiddo. i’m happy you got this off your chest... imagine how i’d feel if you decided to run to Asgore in the middle of the night, or Undyne? it’s important to share your troubles...” Sans guided Rian to the bed. “speaking of... i know that something bad happened to you before you came, right? i’d rather you filled me in than make me guess.”

So Rian spent the next hour telling him everything. From his dad’s death, to the worries he had about his future, to how he already missed his dog, to how he’d have to get his surgery all over again, to the things he heard the guy telling him before the crash. Things he didn’t realize he really was scared about. Everything. And by the end, Rian was hiccuping from crying, and Sans was gently petting him. When it was all over, Sans softly spoke up.

“if i just said ‘it’ll all be alright’... I feel like that wouldn’t be right, because I don’t know. things will be different in this timeline. but i’m here. these thoughts hurt for now, but we’ll find a way to get through it. i’m here for you kiddo.”

Rian nodded softly, wiping his eyes. “I know... thanks, Boney.”

Sans smiled. “by now, Frisk will be done exploring and finishing up their fight with Paps. i’m respecting you by telling you that you can ignore me, but ascerting my authority as the only adult in the room by telling you to rest.”

Rian giggled softly. “I’ll rest.”

“thank you for putting my mind at ease.” Sans teased. “it’s late... usually Frisk rests longer at Tori’s and starts coming here early tomorrow morning. so i’ll see if i can’t stall everyone by suggesting a slumber party. you rest here in my room.”

Rian blushed as he yawned. “i-in your bed?”

The skeleton laughed. “what, you’ve seen me naked be... i won’t finish that sentence.” Sans relented at Rian’s glare. “I’m not making you sleep on the floor, kiddo, so yes. on my bed. trust me, i’m not mean enough to prank you or anything... even though you do need a haircut.”

“Sans.”

“hnn?”

“If I wake up with writing on my face you’re going to die.”

“yes, love, i know.”

“Good night, boneboy.”

“good night, little bonefriend.”

And so Rian slept.

 

_(A/N: FLUFF. ANGST AND FLUFF. HERE. TAKE IT. Again, I’m so sorry that this took so long... I’m hoping that I can pick up the pace and find a happy medium with my schedule to get some writing done... I also have some big plans for the Drabbles... I’ve, uh, been dipping my toe in another character and the Underfell AU recently.... I’m thinking of fusing some ideas together. ALSO. There’s some foreshadowing hidden somewhere in this chapter. It could be in the chapter. it could be in the Author’s Notes. It could be in the music. LET THE HATE FLOW THROUGH YOU.)_


End file.
